


Team Red

by ArtemisGarden



Series: Darcy's Accidental Vigilante Acquisition [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Apartment Building, Darcy thinks Peter is being Abused, F/M, Humor, No Abuse Happens, Past Abuse, Past Abuse is vaguely mentioned, Team Red, Turns Out He's Just Spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisGarden/pseuds/ArtemisGarden
Summary: Darcy find out Peter is Spiderman and meets the rest of Team Red. AKA Deadpool
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy's Accidental Vigilante Acquisition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909972
Comments: 21
Kudos: 167





	Team Red

Darcy meets Deadpool on accident. Well, that's how she met Daredevil too, but still. When Clint finds out that she's been anywhere within a 500 foot radius of Deadpool she will be able to say it was an accident.

It starts with her finding out that the junior lab assistant Peter Parker is Spider-Man. Which only happens because Darcy has long been able to recognize the signs of abuse and when she confronts him about his obviously broken ribs he denies the shit out of it.

That, of course, only makes Darcy more concerned and she tries to discreetly mention it to Tony ONLY because Pepper is out of town. That and he's supposedly Peter's mentor.

However, upon bringing these very legitimate and valid concerns to Tony fucking Stark she's met with a snort of laughter as he returns to whatever it is he's working on now. 

(More trick arrows for Clint.)

When she doesn't also laugh or leave Tony looks back up and blinks at her. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm fucking serious Tony. He has broken ribs and last week he had the tail end of a black eye. Three weeks ago it looked like he had a broken wrist even though he kept insisting it was only sprained."

Tony blinks again and Darcy takes a deep breath because even he can't be stupid enough to not be concerned about this teenager who is obviously being injured on a consistent basis.

"I feel like there's been some kind of disconnect here, Short Stack."

Now it's Darcy's turn to blink.

Tony heaves a sigh and pulls himself fully away from his table to look at her. "J-Man, please ping the Kid and have him come up here."

"Of course, Sir."

There's a few minutes of awkward silence where Darcy entertaining a few creative things she could say to break it, but right as she's opening her mouth Peter comes walking in.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?"

"Kid have you been lying to Short Stack here about your injuries?"

Peter's face seems to go through all five stages of grief in only a few seconds as he sends Tony a frantic, wide-eyed look.

Tony sighs again as if the weight of the entire world is on his shoulders alone. "Kid, Darcy is the Lab Manager that started off working for Foster. She knows Thor and the rest of us. She's the one I told you about."

Peter's face goes through another complicated series of expressions and Darcy rolls her eyes. "You thought I'd be a guy didn't you?" 

"MJ's gunna kill me." Peter mutters sheepishly before he straightens up (which he should NOT be able to do with those ribs) and grins at her. "Hi, I'm Spider-Man."

Wait.

What.

Darcy's entire world comes screeching to a halt as she stops to process this statement.

What follows is absolutely not one of her proudest moments, but she absolutely spends a good fifteen minutes alternating between yelling at Tony and more gently admonishing Peter about poor life choices.

Surprisingly, they both allow this to happen.

"Pepper told me to expect and accept it." Tony explains later.

"Nothing's as bad as my Aunt May's disappointed and slightly hurt face." Peter says with a shrug. Darcy thinks about this for a second.

"You know what, Pete? You're right. Your Aunt knows, you've got your friends as a support team, plus the Avengers. I may not agree or think you're really done developing yet, but it's your life."

Tony squawks when she refuses to retract her yelling of him.

Anyway, after she lists Peter's support team, he mentions that he's also got Team Red, which is another superhero team he works with.

"Well, I wouldn't call them a superhero team exactly, but totally a team for sure."

Huh.

That's not ominous at all.

One of the days she's at the apartment building Clint owns she gets a text from said Spider-Kid.

_'Hey Darcy, do you think Clint would mind if we use the Bed-Stuy apartment roof to have a quick team re-group?'_

'You _know the rules, kid. As long as none of the remaining residents get involved or targeted etc. etc. and you keep a low profile go for it.'_

_':) thanks'_

Twenty minutes later she's pulling her second batch of stress cookies out of the oven when a probably terrible idea strikes her.

_'I know you're having a team huddle and what not, but I'm at Clint's place and stress baking. Snickerdoodle?'_

_'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_"Yes!!!!!'_

_'Please!'_

Darcy laughs as she loads up a plate and heads up to the roof. If only the villains knew that Spiders can be bought off with sugary treats.

(Natasha included.)

Darcy toes open the roof access door and is immediately set upon by said Spider-Kid as he bounds over to whisk away the promised plate of goodies. She's grinning to herself when she looks over to the remainder of his group who are still huddled over something on the roof. She would know that set of horns anywhere, though.

"Dumpster Devil, what's good? Fallen into any nice dumpsters recently?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend? He's been in more recently than I have."

Her laughter is cut off as Peter makes his return and the two men stand from their crouching position to tower over him.

Darcy sucks in a sharp breath and there's silence on the roof.

Peter is standing awkwardly with the cookie plate balanced on one hand and the other partway to his face to move his mask.

The eyes on his mask widen comically and he slowly turns to face her. "Uh. Miss Darcy," and he only calls her that when he's nervous now, "you know DD, obviously. And this is Wade?"

The men in question are both silent, clearly waiting for a reaction.

"Is that a question? You ended on a high note there, kid. Do you know for sure that's Wade?"

If she could see his face Darcy is almost sure Peter would have the cutest confused look on his face.

"Yes. It's totally Wade."

There's another significant pause before he continues, "I mean Deadpool."

Darcy huffs a laugh. "Pete, I'm almost positive that everyone knows who Deadpool is. I just wasn't expecting him to be fucking ripped under that suit. Hot damn."

Deadpool perks up in a way that seriously reminds her of Lucky when he hears the word treat and he saunters over to drape himself over her shoulders.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" He croons at her and she laughs again.

"4 out of 10, my dude. There was no effort in that delivery at all." She says craning her neck to look up at him.

The mask's eyes widen and he snorts.

"Also, I'm taken by the aforementioned dumpster dweller, whose building you're having your team huddle on and also my little brother would probably hit me with a shoe. You're his hero."

This statement causes Deadpool to jerk upright so she can get the full effect of his reaction.

Which she can't.

Because of the mask.

But, she assumes he's slightly horrified.

"Pretty sure I ain't the best role model for 'little brothers'."

Darcy shrugs. " Since he likes to remind me so often we're only half siblings so I can only half tell him what to do. Plus, with a childhood like ours who am I to tell him that he can't look up to a professional assassin?"

Deadpool ponders this for a minute before he mimics her shrug and heads back to join his teammates.

During there short exchange, Peter has rolled his mask up and shoved what looks like a few cookies in his mouth, and is now trying to convince Daredevil to eat one.

"Alright, Pete. I'm headed back downstairs, just leave the plate on the fire escape before you go!"

Peter manages to wave at her as she disappears back inside and Darcy grins at how much he reminds her of Josh, who is going to be 100% jealous when she tells him she got to meet Deadpool.

**Author's Note:**

> My Deadpool is very loosely based on Deniigiq's Deadpool plus Comic Deadpool from the runs that I've actually read, in case anyone is curious.


End file.
